


turn off the light

by Secret_Ignis



Category: MCU, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Ignis/pseuds/Secret_Ignis
Summary: harley comforts peter after a nightmare





	turn off the light

"Hey. Hey! Pete! Pete, are you okay?"

Harley's worried voice called out in the darkness. Peter could feel his weight shift on the bed next to him, and he turned away in response. An anxious pause followed for a moment.

"I'm going to turn the light on." 

Harley grabbed the pull chain of the light, as Peter tried to reach out and grab his hand. It was too late, though, and blinding light burned into both of their eyes. Harley blinked it away, and took a quick glance at his boyfriend. Peter's eyes, nose, and cheeks were swollen and red, and tears still soaked his cheeks and pillow. He covered his face.

"Harley. Turn the light off. Please."

He obliged, pulling the light cord a second time and sending them both into darkness again. The sight of Peter's completely miserable face stuck in the mind's eye of Harley, and though for a while, he tried to be quiet and let him have space, he couldn't keep quiet for long. He silently put a hand on Pete's heaving shoulder, listening to his quiet sobs. After a while, they quieted down into short, whispered breaths.

"It was the same dream, wasn't it?" 

A nod was the response, which Harley could feel through the pillow. Peter sighed, wiping away some of the tears, and swung his legs over the side of the bed, pulling himself to a sitting position. Harley sat up too, and began to rub his back. 

"I was stuck. I couldn't feel what was real, was was fake. I couldn't protect him, I couldn't protect you, I had to watch you both die over and over. Horrible things, things I don't even want to-" his voice caught, and he dissolved into coughing, his head in his hands.

"But you got out. He's gone. And I'm real."

Peter sat up straight, then spun around, pulling on the light cord. His extremely distraught face reflected the light, making him appear to glow. He grabbed the front of Harley's t-shirt, much more violently than intended. Harley's face lit up for a brief moment in fear, but he made no move to stop him.

"And how am I supposed to know? How do I know this isn't another one of Beck's tricks?"

Harley breathed. Peter breathed. There was a terrible pause, filled with all the pain and anxiety brought on by the past year of trauma. Then Harley put his hand on Peter's, and stared into his eyes. The fear was gone, replaced by an intense need to prove to him that he was indeed safe, not being manipulated as he had been so often.

"Does this feel real to you?"

Peter stared back into Harley's eyes, then down at his hand. He let go of his shirt, and put his palm against Harley's, lacing their fingers together. Then, just as suddenly as the anger appeared, it vanished. He collapsed into Harley's chest, sobbing again.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. It's okay, it's okay," Harley repeated, holding Pete's head against his chest. Running his fingers through Pete's hair, he continued to repeat himself until it faded into whispers. They curled against each other, tears forming in Harley's eyes, and running down Peter's cheeks again.

"It's really okay. You didn't hurt me, and you're not going to hurt me. You were hurt, and you were tricked, but Beck's gone now, and he can't hurt you, not right now. And that's what matters."

Peter sniffled and nodded. The two of them lay there for a while, not saying anything, just breathing, close enough to feel each other's heartbeats.

"Hey, Harley?" 

"Yeah?"

"Could you turn the light off? Please."

Harley reached up and pulled the chain. Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, his love, his rock. 

The light stayed off, and the fear was gone.


End file.
